Someone Special
by Momosportif
Summary: KibaTem oneshot. Kanky convinces Temari to join him on an excursion to spy on team 8 in an attempt to fix her relationship sorrows. They end up finding a lot more than they bargained for!Don't own Naruto.Please read, enjoy, and comment if so inclined!


Someone Special

"No, no, no. You don't get it." Her brother sighed, closing an eye and scratching his wild hair. "I guess I'll have to show you. Come on." He pulled his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets with a yawn, both purple-lined eyes closed. He rubbed his tummy. "Aren't you coming?" He opened an eye to glare up at a stray ear and carefully straighten it. "If you get bored you can always go ogle the guys. Remember that "tall dark and handsome" one? He's right up your alley, huh?" She grabbed her fan and jabbed it through her sash. She let her breath out through clenched teeth.

"You're such a waste of my time, Kankuro." He grinned.

"Then why are you coming?"

* * *

"See her? Right there." Kankuro leaned over his crouching sister, purple lips in a wide smile. 

"I already knew what she looked like. Why did you-"

"No, _look_. Anything different?" She blew her bangs. Today was a serious day. Not a day to sit in bushes and watch people train. Not a day to be out in the brisk autumn air. Not a day to deal with little pervy brothers.

"Her hair's long."

"And?"

"She's a bit taller."

"And?"

"Her clothes are different… a bit tighter maybe."

"Which shows?"

"Kankuro!" She cuffed him hard, realizing where this was going.

"What!?"

"You idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" He rubbed his head tenderly, nursing his wound morosely. "I'm a guy." She could not believe she'd come all this way to look at Hyuga Hinata's bust. The grin returned to her brother's lips. "Heh, heh… She's such a sweetheart." He rested his chin on his crossed arms propped on his knees. "Such a sweetheart…" He opened an eye a fraction of an inch to survey his sister. Apparently, she was still preoccupied with the morning's events and his attempt to distract her had failed. "Kind of like you, sis, just different personalities. Yup… quite a catch. Just like you… Someone special bound to come along someday… Hey! There he is! That, um… Shino guy! Wow… even more covered up than before… Not much to look at there… Darn." She was sitting like him now, except you could only see her eyes over her crossed arms. She did not look in the least bit intrigued. Kankuro made one last try. "Wonder where that scruffy mutt kid is… He's probably wearing a parka, ha! I'm surprised they don't overheat. All three of them bundled up all the time- Woah." He put both arms down and opened both eyes. Temari rose enough to put her nose in view. Kankuro went for it. This might be his big chance to cheer up Temari. He whistled, leaning forward to get a better look. "Hot dog! Ha! In every meaning of the phrase, huh? He sure is built, sister! Just as good looking as," he squinted sideways, but decided to take the chance, " Shikamaru." The nose went back under and the eyes narrowed. _Uh-oh…_

"I didn't know you were interested in Shikamaru."

"Not like that, Temari." He replied uneasily. She was on to him.

"Well neither was I, and I've had enough freezing my butt off waiting for people to come to their senses today, thank you very much." She stood. He did too.

"Hey, come on, Tem-" They stood stalk still, looking up. "Dang," he turned slowly to face his sister. She was still staring wide-eyed at the enormous white mountain of fur. "He sure wouldn't fit in dog boy's jacket anymore…"

"AKAMARU!"

"Temari, we should-" Kiba came crashing through the bushes.

"Hey, Akamaru, what did you fi-" His slanted gaze hardened. "What are you guys doing here?" Shino joined his teammate, followed by Hinata.

"It's our right to take a walk if we want to, kid," Kankuro said aloofly. Temari had not even turned around. She slowly reached a hand up to touch Akamaru's furry face.

"What are you doing!?" Temari ignored Kiba's demand, seemingly in a world of her own. Akamaru moved, she stopped her hand inches from his face. He bypassed the hand and licked her face with his giant drool-covered pink tongue.

"Oh!" Hinata beamed. "He likes her! That's so nice!" Kiba glared slightly. Shino was impassive as ever. Kankuro was confused.

"Sister, we should-"

"I've always wanted a dog… Remember? Our neighbors had a little dog… Dad wouldn't let us get one though… no, he said it was too much trouble… Can you remember that far back, Kankuro?"

"Um…"

"Can you ride him?" The group was quiet, unsure of who she was addressing.

"She asked you a question, Kiba." Everyone but Temari jumped at Shino's sudden decision to talk.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I ride him sometimes, yeah."

"Can I?"

"Huh?" Kankuro felt his wrist caught in a vice grip.

"Hey! What the- What are you doing?"

"We are going," said Shino. Kankuro looked at Hinata for help. She just smiled shyly and played with her fingers. "We are going and we will talk. Oh, we will talk."

_Uh-oh…_


End file.
